Better Beginnings
by Mercure00
Summary: naruto has got parents. two powerful ones. i made a lot of changes to the normal naruto universe so that makes this AU. read if u want, it will get better as i write more
1. The Start of Something Bettter

Not really sure on where I plan to take this story

Not really sure on where I plan to take this story. It was just a bunch of random ideas I had and decided to put them together in a story. So… there are a few changes….. Kabuto is a good guy; he is also a Jonin, who happens to want a genin squad. The squads are gonnna be a lot different.

Itachi never killed his clan. But mandra did, so the Uchiha are all still dead. But itachi is good.

And the 3 sannin are all good and stayed in Konoha.

The rookie twelve are all in the same year. Naruto is 8 at the start.

The rest u can figure out as I go.

* * *

Noon

* * *

"So has Naruto done anything stupid today" asked a tall, blond woman.

"No he seems to be on his best behavior today. Why do you ask Tsunade?" the old man replied.

"Just making sure, that's all. I told him, if he behaved well, I would take him for ramen later." She told the man.

"That would explain why he is acted so nice to people today."

"Well I'm just glad I know how to get to do what I want him to.

"I'm happy you know his weakness, but isn't it wrong to bribe a young child with food." The man said.

"We still feed him in any case, he just responds better when ramen is mentioned. In any case I'll be off. I have to go remind Jiraiya about our date tonight." She replied while walking out of the office.

* * *

3 p.m.

* * *

Naruto was running down the street to his house. It was on the outskirts of town, where his parents could train themselves, each other, or their son. They started training him at young age because Naruto is no normal child, by any means. He was raised believing that Jiraiya and Tsunade were his parents. Given who his real parents were, they weren't about to tell him any different either. Only four people knew the truth: the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. These four had sworn each other to secrecy, they all had even wanted to help raise and train the boy. In the end though, Jiraiya and Tsunade were chosen since they could provide the most normal upraising for Naruto. The Third became a sort of grandfather to him, offering expert advice and spoiling him with presents on birthdays. Orochimaru became an uncle figure to Naruto. Helping him whenever his parents couldn't and training him.

Naruto ran home as fast as he could. Upon entering his home his mother asked him if he had fun today. He told her how he had made three friends at the park. He told her that their names were Shino, Shirkamaru, and Tenten. Tsunade then asked him if he had been good all day. He had quickly replied with a yes. So mother and son went out for ramen.

* * *

9 p.m.

* * *

Tsunade was now getting ready for her date tonight with her longtime teammate Jiraiya. As she got ready her mind went over everything that had happened throughout the day.

She had gone and talked to the Third about Naruto attending the Academy this year, he had agreed. After that she had asked how Sasuke Uchiha was doing after his clan was wiped out. Only two Uchihas were left in the entire village: Sasuke, age 8 and Itachi, age 21. Itachi and two of his long term friends had recently been promoted to Jonin. The three had all been overjoyed. Now they are seemed sad. When that line of questions reached its end, she brought up the last topic she had come to discuss: Naruto's training. For the past few years Naruto had been training a bit. He could perform the 3 basic academy techniques. He was good with at fighting with his hands or with weapons. They had also found out he had no ability what so ever with genjutsu. Orochimaru had wanted to teach the boy some basic ninjutsu, but Tsunade had said no. Instead him and Jiraiya taught Naruto theory, did physical training, and chakra control exercises. Now though he would be entering the academy, so Tsunade wanted to know want Naruto should start learning. The Third had said that getting the boy learning a set style of taijutsu would be good, maybe let him learn some rank D ninjutsu, and even start teaching him the bare basics of sealing. Tsunade had wondered if perhaps she could train him in some medical techniques, but the Third had said he didn't see the point, given his healing factor. Tsunade had said to learn to heal others. Still the Third had asked her not to. She would comply, for now.

She had taken Naruto out for ramen he had eaten 8 bowls before being full. After he was full she told him that in 2 months he would start the academy, to say the Naruto was thrilled would be a huge understatement. Naruto was practically beaming the entire way home. Once they were home Naruto had decided to go to bad saying that he had a long day.

Lastly, she had checked to see which instructor would be getting this years class. The assistant principal had told her that many teachers for trying to get the position, because of how many clan heirs would be in this year. So they wouldn't know which teacher would get it for quite some time.

Now as Tsunade finished getting ready for her date, she just hoped that Naruto would grow and prosper as a ninja. That he would still find love, in his line of work. That he would never stop being her little Naruto. Most importantly she hoped that Naruto would never give up on himself or others. Even as young as he was, it was clear he had an extraordinary talent to get people to open up to him. With this talent hopefully he could lead this village to greatness.

That's what she wanted for her son, to be the greatest ninja he could ever be.

* * *

Author note

So that's chapter one. Not really sure if I should continue it or not. If u want me to, review please. Also if u got any ideas who his teacher should be please let me know cuz, I got nothing. I don't want to use Iruka everyone does. So if u got ideas let me know

thanks


	2. Things Have Gotten Better

Um…

Um…. I got nothing to say

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

It was now one month until the academy started for the year. This year proved to have a very interesting group of students. The son of two Sannin, the heirs to 5 clans, an Uchiha, and a prodigy. Even with so many interesting students, the most interesting thing about this year was the teacher. The teacher of this year had just recently been promoted to Chunin, her name was Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto couldn't wait until he entered the academy; he wanted to surpass his parents. He knew that he would someday pass them until them he could just dream about doing it.

* * *

"No I won't allow it Jiraiya" Tsunade screamed.

"Tsunade think about it. If we started teaching him more advanced techniques at a young age, then he could learn even faster when he was older." Jiraiya replied.

"Do you really think that's what I want, him turning into a 10 year old Hokage." was her response.

"We not training him like that, we just want him to be able to defend himself."

"Well then, you can train him at a slower pace."

"Why must you always be so difficult?" Jiraiya soon found himself regretting these words as a stool came flying at his head.

After Tsunade knocked Jiraiya out with the stool the Third stepped in to better explain.

"Tsunade would you mind if we just trained Naruto in some rank D ninjutsu. Other children are learning those kinds of techniques, so would that be okay with you?" The older man kindly asked her.

"Fine he can learn a few rank D techniques, but nothing else. Got it?'

"Yes of course Tsunade" he said.

* * *

One month later

In the short time of one month Naruto had learned 4 techniques. Two of them were the most basic of there element, the other two were rank D. Naruto was quite impressed with himself for learning all of them so quickly. It was 10 till noon and Naruto was nervous. At noon another boy from the village would be coming to spar with Naruto. It was to be best of three fights. The boy coming to spar with Naruto was Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto knew how good he was, but he didn't know how good Sasuke was and that why he was nervous. In 10 minutes it wouldn't matter. Jiraiya called Naruto over to warm him up. Jiraiya wasn't nervous. He knew Naruto could win. Naruto was learning one of the strongest Konoha Taijutsu styles; Wicked Dragon. Combined with the few Jutsus Naruto knew, he should win.

Sasuke was excited. He was gonna be able to beat up some stupid little kid. Itachi had told him that he had arranged a spar for Sasuke. Not only was he grateful, he was full of energy. He knew he would win, he was an Uchiha. Uchiha always won. Sadly for Sasuke, Itachi had ulterior motives arranging this fight. Sasuke had told him that he didn't need any help. Itachi was going to show him how unprepared he was.

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

* * *

  


Naruto stood in his backyard at the far right end and Sasuke stood on the left end. Itachi said to began, that was all the encouragement they needed.

As the first round started Sasuke rushed Naruto hoping to end the first round quickly. He threw a right jab at Naruto's face; Naruto caught it and threw his weight back taking Sasuke with him. As they fell, Naruto swung his knee into Sasuke's stomach. When they landed Naruto was on the bottom, on his back. He quickly threw his weight to the left, now Sasuke was on the bottom and Naruto was going to end the round. Naruto used his left arm to hold down Sasuke's arms, he dropped his right elbow onto Sasuke's face multiple times. Itachi called the round. The second round was even quicker, Naruto rushed him, and he kicked off the ground to get a mid-air tackle. It worked; once they hit the ground Naruto put him in an arm bar. Naruto started applying pressure to Sasuke's elbow. With that added encouragement Sasuke tapped out. Since he won the first two rounds, Itachi decided to take Sasuke home. Jiraiya ran over to Naruto and congratulated him on the win. Jiraiya feeling proud of his son said that he would teach him a new jutsu after they went out for ramen.

Naruto was sore, Jiraiya hadn't been lying. He did teach him a new jutsu, the problem was it was being difficult. Naruto couldn't perform it correctly. The technique was Futon; Whipping Winds. The technique was normally simple, but when you put a lot of chakra into it the winds become very unstable. When a lot of chakra is put in, the winds harm the user. 50 mph winds constantly hitting your face is quite painful, as Naruto found out tonight.

* * *

The academy started today. Jiraiya and Tsunade woke him up early. They made him a large breakfast, made him do his morning workout and training, and afterwards they walked with him to school. Naruto took his sit next to two of his friends, Shino and Tenten. Naruto and Shino got along well; Naruto talked enough for both of them. Shino was good for providing the voice of reason. When Shino did talk it was something well thought out. Tenten was the opposite, she and Naruto could talk for ever. Both of them acted with action before thinking. Naruto had learned just how good Tenten's aim a long time ago. That's why he was always careful about how far he went while teasing her. The three of them were also all skilled academy students. They were all passing the year with only a few difficulties. That's what Naruto liked about his group they could fight, but they were also decent students. Between Naruto and Tenten they rather just fight then worry about school. The one thing most realized about this year of students, were the groups. There were four good groups of students in this year.

The one group was made up of Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuga. Not many know how this group got together. Shika and Chouji have been friends for quite some time. Hinata just sat with them. She continued to sit next to them for some time. After a while she just became more laidback like Shika was. After that they all just got along.

The second group consisted of Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, and lastly Sakura Haruno. This group was formed beacuse all of them were at the top of the class. They were either really smart and skilled in ninja things.

Third group is Ino Yamanaka, Rock Lee, and Kiba Inuzuka. This group is normally thought to be the oddest group of friends. Not many people like Ino because of her attitude, Kiba looks past that in the hopes of dating her. Lee just fit in since almost everyone else in the class thinks he is creepy.

The last group is Naruto's group. The other two people are Tenten and Shino. This group just gets along some how. They also seem to work well together.

* * *

Timeskip 4 and a half years.

* * *

"Naruto get off the walls right now" his mom screamed.

"Ok, ok. No need to get mad." Naruto told her.

Naruto had graduated yesterday from the academy. He had learned a lot in the past four years. Including several new jutsus in those four years and that is what he liked about those years. Naruto's second greatest love is for new Jutsus. His greatest love is ramen, which is what his family had taken him out to get.

Oddly enough Naruto couldn't eat much once they got there. His family quickly realized something was wrong. When they asked why he wasn't eating, he told them that he was worried about not seeing his friends. Jiraiya decided that tomorrow he would ask the Third about the new genin teams.


	3. I Am Better

Since I don't fell like getting a beta reader, im not going to be writing conversations for a while. Most talking will be done in past tense. If u don't like it, o well.

* * *

Jiraiya was just walking through his home's front door. He had gone and talked to the Third Hokage about genin teams. At first, the Third was going to use the traditional method of forming teams. After Jiraiya bribed him with a special edition of Icha Icha Paradise, the Third reconsidered putting teams of friends together as the genin teams.

* * *

Iruka was calling out the genin teams. Team 1: Naruto, Shino, and Tenten. Naruto was jumping up and down on the inside. He and both of his friends had ended up on the same team. Tenten had a big smile on her face, knowing that her and her friends would still be together for a few years. Shino just kept his normal stoic face.

As Iruka called out the next few teams, Naruto happily talked to his friends. After Iruka finished naming the teams he told them to wait here until the sensei arrived. Once Iruka explained everything he left the children in the room by themselves. Naruto was in the middle of telling them how much fun they were going to have on the same team, when an eraser came flying at his head. As he was being distracted by talking he didn't realize the eraser was flying at him.

The room was silent; Naruto was standing on a desk demanding the person that threw the eraser step forward. As calmly as could be Sasuke stepped forward and claimed responsibility for the act. Naruto asked him if he had a problem. Sasuke told him that they were enemies. With that in mind Naruto challenged him to a spar. Sasuke told him that was much stronger than he used to be, Naruto said so was he.

The two boys stepped outside to the dirt area, where class, spars took place. Sasuke pulled out a katana and charged at Naruto. Naruto pulled out one of his favorite weapons a kusarigama.( if u don't know what this is, cant help u) Naruto threw the weighted end at Sasuke, he dodged the weight by jumping to the left, and continued the charge. Naruto swung the chain to the left as well. Since Sasuke was so concentrated on the bladed end, he didn't realize that the chain was swinging closer to him. The chain connected with Sasuke's ribcage, the weight bent around Sasuke's body and wrapped around him. Naruto darted forward holding the blade at Sasuke's throat, he whispered "Don't ever fuck with me."

He unwrapped the chain and went back inside. Once inside he and his friends were confronted by Sasuke's fan girls. They were asking him why he cheated in his fight with Sasuke. As they asked their questions, they kept getting angrier because Naruto denied cheating in the fight. Just as the girls were ready to tear the blond limb from limb, a man walked in and asked for team 1. They quickly left with their teacher.

* * *

The group was sitting on a river bank discussing things with their new teacher. He was very forthcoming with information about himself. His name was Ryu, he is a ex-captain of ANBU. Considered very friendly ninja by most, he remains friends with almost every Jonin in the village. His skill is with weapons, he carries 4 different ones with him. Two very special katana, a pair of bladed tonfa, and a staff, these were his weapons of choice. He had asked the Hokage to retire from ANBU and become a standard Jonin again. The Hokage had agreed on the condition he take a Genin team.

Naruto, Tenten, and Shino made their introductions quickly. This left them with enough time to go do their first mission. Upon arriving at the office, the Hokage gave them the a D-rank mission of helping a farmer paint his fence and barn. The genin were all disappointed and sad, but once they got there, they were even sadder. The farmer owned a huge amount of land and the fence covered it all. Ryu said he was allowed to sit back and watch. Tenten and Shino started to paint; Naruto however preformed a new Jutsu, one his parents had taught him for graduating from the academy. The technique was Kage Bushin. About 50 Narutos popped into existence. They all started to paint.

* * *

2 hours later they finished. They were all walking back to the office when Ryu told them that he would handle the report and that they could all go home. When Ryu stepped into the office, the Hokage asked him how the first day went. Ryu told him that he would take them as a team. The Hokage reminded him that they were meant as a infiltration and front line team. They had to be trained in aspects of those things. The Hokage then told him the reason he had given Ryu this team to train was that during his ANBU years, his specialty was infiltrate and assassinate. Hopefully the team would turn out as great as his ANBU squad had. Ryu was dismissed and went home.

* * *

Um……………… if u notice errors please tell me, so I can get them fixed. Also like I said above im to lazy to get a beta reader so sorry to people tht care.


	4. How To Get Them Better

Alright time for another chapter in this story i seem to like writing for whatever horrible reason that is

Alright time for another chapter in this story i seem to like writing for whatever horrible reason that is. Also point out errors to me that u notice cuz I don't c everything. U should review, just take like 10 seconds and write one. Thanks to all that do Um………. Got nothing else to say.

* * *

12 p.m.

It was now noon. Ryu had been standing in the same spot since 8 a.m. In the end he just couldn't think of a good way to teach his team infiltration tactics. It was difficult for some Jonin to learn, so how were children supposed to learn it. The biggest problem was Naruto. The boy was loud and bright. Infiltration was definitely not his thing. Ryu had gone around and told his students to meet him at 5 p.m. So as it stood now, he had 5 more hours to figure something out.

Naruto had just arrived at the training area; Tenten and Shino were both already there. He had been trying to learn a new technique called Doton: Mud Clone. He knew how to do it; he just couldn't quite get it yet. As he approached the group Ryu appeared in front of them. He told them that they were going to be learning something today. He started to quickly perform handseals, and then he called out Katon: Guardian Phoenix. As he said those words three small Phoenixes started flying around him. He asked Tenten to throw a few Shrunken at him. When the shrunken were about to hit him one of the phoenix dove in front of the attack. The phoenix faded out and the shrunken fell to the ground. Ryu looked at his students and told them that the technique could be breeched by fast attacks or powerful ones. After that he began explaining the handseals of it.

After an hour the whole group could perform the Jutsu. After that Ryu told Naruto that he needed to get something besides the jumpsuit to wear. While Naruto complained, Ryu gave him some money and told him to go by a few new clothes. As Naruto was walking away, Ryu told him to get something dark colored. After Naruto left, Ryu looked at Shino and Tenten. Both of them looked a little weary, most likely due to exhaustion. He asked if they would like to go do a mission. The two of them didn't seem to mind so Ryu and team set off to go get a mission from their Hokage.

With Naruto

Naruto had walked into one of the bigger and more formal cloths store. While looking around he found two cloaks, one black and one white. He then saw the shirt selection. He walked over and saw two grey shirts. He decided to get them as well. While looking for a pair of darker pants, he found some black jogging pants with a red stripe on the outside of each leg. He got them a well. Now he needed to get all the accessories. He got blood red vest, some fingerless gloves, black boots, and lastly a mask. He quickly saw the one he wanted, the mask had giant black and white swirl adorning it. It only had two eyeholes. Naruto decided that all he needed to do was see the enemy. Once he had everything he thought he would need he went and paid for it all. Then he returned home for dinner with his parents.

With the others

Their mission had turned out to be quite easy. All they had to do was locate and capture the Daimyo's wife's cat. With Shino's bugs they were able to locate the cat in a hour, then Tenten had to capture it. She threw a net around the cat as it fought to get out, it got more tangled up. After it stopped fighting, she picked it up and began walking with her team back to the Hokage's tower.

As they were walking to the tower, Ryu asked them if they wanted to learn anything special in the next few months. Tenten had said that all she wanted to do was become stronger. Shino had said he wouldn't mind learning new things if he could use them in relation to his clan techniques.

The Following Day

Two-thirds of team really wanted to go one a big mission. The other third didn't say what he wanted to do. So Ryu told the kids to stay there and left. Ryu stormed into the Hokage's office andlaid out his demand.

''I need to take the kids on an extended training mission.''

''And just why do you need to do that.''

''You want me to train the team into a infiltration team don't you.'' The younger man responded

''Why must you leave the village to train in that.''

''It is much easier to train people in certain skills when no one else is around. A lot of those skills are essential to infiltration.''

''In that case I can give you three months with the children, if their parents are okay with it.''

''Thank you Hokage you will not regret this.''

''I sure hope not Ryu''

* * *

Later That Day

* * *

Ryu had just finished explaining to them how he was going to take them on an extended training mission.

He then informed them that he was going to have their parents sign some papers about the children leaving for the three months. He gave each of the Genin one of the papers. He then proceeded to explain what was going to happen, concerning the mission.

''So if all three of you can get the wavers signed and give them to me tomorrow, then we can leave two days after that. No matter when you get them turned in, we will still leave two days after. This mission is really a excuse to go train outside of the village where you can put everything into your training.'' The Jonin finished explaining to the Genin.

''So what are you going to teach us during the mission sensei.'' The female Genin questioned.

''Well not only is it a training mission, we will also be doing a small part of traveling to some friends of mine. To help you three become stronger.''

''Sensei, my father told me that all Genin teams all put together with a certain mission specialty in mind, if that's true then what is ours.''

''Well I really didn't want to say, but since you asked I'll tell you. You all have certain strengths and weakness; the placements for Genin teams are primarily focused on coving up these weaknesses with your teammate's strengths. But your father is correct, all Genin teams are also given a mission type specialty. Some of those specialties are frontline offense, tracking, capturing and interrogating, or even assassinations. The focus of this team is infiltration.''

''Just infiltration or is their more to then that. I mean doesn't that seem a little narrow of a specialty'' Was Tenten's response. She looked to both her teammates, both seemed to agree with her.

''Well the idea of infiltration specialty is that the team be trained for infiltrating and also for certain kinds of objectives once they have infiltrated the target. The training for these objectives range from sabotaging the enemy, assassinating someone, capturing enemy, or simply doing recon of the enemy cities from the inside. Before I can properly train you for these objectives, I need to train you in infiltration itself. Infiltration is not normally something easily learned. It takes patience and dedication. So in hope you guys are going to put forth your best.''

Taking the last comment as a challenge, Naruto jumped up and starting yelling. ''Sensei we always try our best no matter what.''

''Well that's good because you will need your best to learn infiltration as well as I know it. But I think that we will end our team meeting on that note today.'' With that the Jonin simply disappeared.

Following the end of the meeting, Shino stood up and starting waling home, leaving Tenten and Naruto alone in the grass. Naruto offered to walk her home and she agreed to the idea. With that the training grounds were empty once again.

Hokage's Office

Ryu had teleported to the Hokage's office, he was now talking to the Hokage.

''I just don't know to teach them. Anything I teach Shino can't hinder his clan techniques. Anything I teach Tenten can't require mush chakra, since she has such small reserves. Naruto can learn just about anything. The problem I don't want to him to overshadow his teammates.'' Finally done ranting to the Hokage Ryu stopped and listened to what the Hokage was going to say.

''Well first off you need to learn their element. After that, give them techniques that correspond to their element of choice. With Shino you can teach area effecting Jutsu's. He also benefit from learning any techniques that hold people in place. Tenten should learn Jutsus that will help her combat wind users. She could also learn some quick attack Jutsus of any element. Naruto is open to anything, as far as I know his parents are teachning him a little bit of everything. Once they find his niche, they will teach him more of it. If I remember correctly Orochimaru mainly teaches him two things. Clone techniques and finishing techniques. I guess in a way clones have become his current specialty. The finishing techniques are taught to him for survival. He is told to use them for his safety and the safety of others. But in the end you are their sensei teach them what ever you feel like teaching them.'' That concluded the Third's speech

With what the Third told him. Ryu went home and starting writing out a list of the things he was going to teach his students.

* * *

Again if u read this attempt of a story then u should review. I take criticism very well I take constructive criticism even better. So in the end take 10 seconds out of ur life and write a review and once again thank to all that do.


End file.
